


Borró Cassette

by Nocturnalchild



Series: Heal our Scars [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Boxer!Jackie Welles, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, Jackie fucked up, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, big time, friends dynamics, modern Jackie Welles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild
Summary: Where Jackie fucks up, big time.***This is a modern Jackie Welles AU fic!
Relationships: Jackie Welles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heal our Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186940
Kudos: 6





	Borró Cassette

**Author's Note:**

> The chorus Jackie's singing is from a well-known Mexican rock song: " Oye Mi Amor" from the band Maná.   
> See more notes at the end! 
> 
> * Thanks to my adorable Sara for helping me with my sloppy English and my non-existent Spanish*

Knock, knock, knock!

Mey gasped.

A brutal yet sloppy knocking on her door woke her up from a peaceful rest.

She knew no one who would knock on her door, especially not at …2am on a weekday? Jackie was the first person that came to her groggy mind, but Jackie, he had his key, as the only and special member of her VIP club, of course he had his key, unless…

_“_ _Oye mi amor, no me digas que no_ _  
_ _Y vamos juntando las alma-aaaas”_

Fucking Jackie it was.

_“Oye mi amor, no me digas que nooooooo”_

Knock! Knock!

_“Y vamos juntando los cuerp-ooooos”_

His drunken massacre of the song continued on and on as she hurriedly put a robe on and dashed to the door, messily unlocking it.

“What’s— ow ow ow –“

A very dressed up but wasted Jackie tripped on her doorstep, and she had to maneuver a sloshed +300lbs to the wall to prevent her from ending like a stain of mashed pepetos on the floor. 

“Ah… knew you would open-you…” he slurred, a lazy smile tugging on his lips. 

“Wh- why wouldn’t I?” out of breath and bemused, she tried to support them both as far as her untrained arms could, as he let himself slump further into her. A few moments passed like that and she thought he’d blacked out on her, when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

“Bathroom” he urged in a huff, he sounded pained.

“Yeah of course, of course”

With an approximative shoulder move, she pushed her bathroom door open for him and he fell on his knees before the sink. It’s just when she switched the lights on that she saw.

“Holy fuck! your eye, what the fuck happened!?”

He grumbled, before discharging another pack in the sink.

“Whaddaya think happened?” He wiped his mouth, coughing the last remnants.

“Feel better?” she presented a glass of water “I have coffee, too”

“For later, maybe” Jackie dragged himself to her couch, Mey followed, folded her robe carefully as she faced him, seated on her living room coffee table. Seconds passed in worried silence.

“Now you gonna tell me what happened or not?”

“Huh? Yeah… what happened, Lin… woud-dn’t let me i-hn…”

“That, I know, otherwise you wouldn’t crash like a sack of ham at my door”

“Eugh, don’t be harsh on me, cariño” he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Jackie only called her sugar-coated names when he was drunk, she sighed. 

“Jack, what happened to _your eye_!”

“Ehn this… Beat up some pendejo, made’im eat his own shit-“

He gave her a drunken, smug smile and shrugged, that’s when her phone started to beep, a message popped in:

_Hey Mey, Jackie’s there?_

Lin. She debated whether or not to answer, as she anxiously eyed the icebag she put on his damaged eye. Jackie still had those involuntary jolts because of the temperature difference. The man was always too hot, but when drunk, he just burnt like a furnace. She tried not to linger too much on his sweaty neck, the way the few first buttons of his pale blue shirt gave a good glimpse at his generous cleavage, adorned with his eternal golden chains. She inhaled deep and decided to tap.

_Yeah… he’s here, drunk, but ok._

The answer didn’t linger to come. 

_Thanks god. I know you’ll take good care of him. I couldn’t let him in like that. He has to learn. Thank you Mey, I owe you one. See ya._

Yeah. Mey sighed deeply. 

“Oye, watcha looking at in your phone?” Jackie had opened one eye.

“Porn”

“Ay, hate to disrupt” he snickered.

“Your… Lin just texted me”

“Pft”

“You guys are ok?”

“Ella ya no me entiende… no me entiende…” He shook his head, suddenly down.

 _Do you even still… love her?_ Mey had only this question in mind, but instantly felt a pang of guilt for thinking to take advantage of her friend’s state to worm truths outta him.

“Had she seen you like that?”

“Didn’t even spare a look’a me”

“It’s not the first time huh”

“What’sss noht” Jackie frowned, apparently needing to focus to make out the simplest questions.

“You coming home to her like that”

“Man’s gotta live too”

“That’s what you call living, Jack?” she poked a finger on his ice bag and he grunted in a boozy protest.

“Ah, now you talk like her…’f you gonna talk like her, I better go!” He tried to lift himself off her couch, but he collapsed down with a thud and a grunt. 

“Easy on my couch legs, gordi” She giggled as he gave up struggling with himself.

“Here, let me” She sighed and replaced his hands on his belt, trying to swiftly remove it, chastising the very innocent thoughts that screamed in her mind, she hoped he would shut up and let her do it quickly. She made a hasty work of his shoes next, glancing back at him, she saw him drifting to sleep, a peaceful expression drawn on his face. She didn’t think of her couch as the best place for him to spend the night, but she couldn’t think of a better option, and it was impossible to convince him to change position now, anyway. She winced, thinking of the state of his neck in the morning, when she heard his low complaint.

“Shirt too… caliente…”

_Are you kidding me, Welles?_

She didn’t know where to start, pinching her eyelids shut and letting out a long exhale, she felt suddenly tired.

She couldn’t bring herself to touch him again, it was like someone tied her hands together. She thought of Lin, probably asleep in their luxurious loft somewhere in Causeway Bay, tulips sleeping beside her in expensive glass, her boyfriend trusted between the hands of his _best friend_. They were going to be engaged, Mey saw it in how Lin talked, how she suddenly settled definitely in his once grey and black apartment. Lin was a beautiful woman, all legs and silky skin, soft-spoken and sweet, and as if to make it worse, she was smart and composed, poised when Jackie was hot-headed, tempering his ardent personality perfectly. Mey acknowledged that for some time, she liked them together. Or, she hadn’t had the choice, anyway. Lin was already there when she knew Jack, had always treated her with grace. In all the Welles events, Mey was included, and that extended even to dinners Lin would exclusively hold for her models friends. She was _familia_ , as Jack liked to emphasize, and Lin went with the flow, albeit never offering her her open friendship, she never displayed displeasure or jealousy at her presence, and why would she? She was always showered in Jackie’s most undivided attention, while Mey, a small assemblage of clumsy limbs and nervous shyness, watched from afar the kisses and the caresses and all that PDA shit and cheered and laughed and tried, always tried to overlook it, to push it away. She sometimes succeeded to forget that her dresses were never above the knee and that she would never accept their cheerful invitations for beach trips.

Mey absentmindedly traced the rough edges of her ribs, down to her thighs, the skin there would never heal, she knew. She looked at Jackie again, snoring softly, his shirt resting on her lap now. Shirt on or off, he still was sweating his balls off. She had a final gesture of freeing his hair from his tight top knot, smoothing it gently before she switched all the lights off and wished him a hushed good night. 

*

Mey woke up to fried eggs scent and something else, something saucy and pleasant. She sleepily pushed her drool-stained pillow and sighed, half content half longing, distantly recalling the previous night. Invisible tickly fingers were dragging her to the kitchen, but she first made a detour to the bathroom, smoothing her hair, washing her face and putting some clothes on, something more covering than her sleeping shorts, something that wouldn’t display her- she closed her eyes and hurried up changing, wearing her most cheerful voice as she entered her kitchen.

“Hi”

“Buenos dias!“

“What are you doing?” Jackie was visibly in his element, a hand stirring his ranchera sauce, the other shaking the pan, a kitchen cloth loosely thrown on his solid shoulder. And Mey didn’t know over what or who to drool anymore. 

“Eh… a thank- you - I’m- sorry breakfast?”

“You’re silly” She laughed “Mornin’ Jack, how’s the eye?”

“Known worse, take a seat hermana, mi especial huevos rancheros are almost ready!”

“I’ve… your shirt is hung on the bathroom door’s-, it’s clean” She stuttered, thinking she couldn’t take another second of those exposed pecs. What was wrong with her, lately?

“Ah, my shirt can wait, relax and let ol’ Jackie serve you” he patted the seat next to him. He’d put the fried eggs and the sauce on the cooked tortillas, peppered it all with chopped cilantro. The view of the colorful dish was distracting her for a moment as she hummed with anticipation.

“I don’t remember having tortillas around, Jackie”

“S’just a ten-minute trip to the closest supermarket, shame they didn’t have cotija cheese, you’d like it better”

“I’m sure I would, now let’s eat! Won’t we?”

That’s when Jackie’s phone decided to come to life. Mey stopped mid-chew, eying her friend as he devoured his second tortilla, seemingly ignoring the call. She decided to shut up too, the scene reminded her of the first time they met, and she stifled a pensive smile.

“Hey, on which bird’s wing you’re flying?”

“Euh, nothing” she hesitated as her smile faltered.

“Tell me, Jack, about last night… Do you know if any cameras were watching?” 

Jackie puffed his cheeks, rambled something she couldn’t understand. 

“Of course you don’t, you were like a sheet in the wind”

She didn’t mean it to sound depreciative, but it slipped before she could swallow it.

Jackie started to bounce his leg, like every time he was stressed and uncomfortable. She hated to push, but for some reason, her worries beat her delicacy. 

“Do you know the guy at least? I mean… is he one of you fellow boxers? An acquaintance? Jack, I really hope you didn’t mess with one of the high finance guys here… Tell me you didn’t”

Jackie was scratching his tattoos now.

“No, no. No te preocupes por mi, I’ll have a word with the club owner, he knows-“

“Jack, you know the stakes for your caree-“

Jackie’s phone rang again, and he let out a series of colorful Spanish curses.

“I think you should pick up”

“I’m not picking up, mierda!”

Mey gasped in her chair, but he was quick to take her hand, soothing. 

“Lo siento, that’s not about you, I’m sorry” he held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

“I think I fucked up, Mimi, big time” His voice was tired and shallow.

Her phone beeps prevented her from answering. It was Lin, again.

_Please Mey, can you tell Jackie to pick up?_

“What’s going on, Jackie?” The huevos rancheros were long forgotten, cooling neglected on the small table in the late morning light.

He winced, eyes looking around, evasive, pained, shameful?

Another beep.

_Our gynecologist appointment is in 30 minutes, he can’t do that to me. Talk sense into him, please, you’re the only one he listens to._

“Jack, you have an appointment with the gynecologist in 30 minutes?” She slowly questioned, incredulous eyes still on the text, searching for any mistakes, and finding none. Mey’s stomach churned, but the words didn’t have the time to settle in and it was her phone that rang this time.

“No, no, no, Mey! no contestar!”

All she gave him was a stern look before pressing the reply button.

“Por favo-“

“I’m sending him to you in five minutes”

“Hey, I-“

They were both standing now, in an almost antagonistic way, and Jackie didn’t know what hurt more, the disappointment or the wounded look in his best friend’s eyes.

“You have five minutes to leave this place” Mey’s voice broke, before she ran off to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translated words ^^   
> I think by now we all know some basics so I'm translating the less obvious ones!   
> Borro Cassette: erase the tape (meaning blacking out)   
> No contestar : don't pick up ( the phone)   
> Gordi: chubby ( affectionate nickname)   
> Ella ya no me entiende: she doesn't understand me anymore   
> Caliente: ( it's) hot  
> No te preocupes por mi: Don't worry about me
> 
> The English translation of "Oye Mi Amor" chorus lyrics :   
> Listen, my love  
> Don't say no to me  
> Let's join our heart together  
> Listen, my love  
> Don't say no to me  
> Let's join our bodies together


End file.
